dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ipsum dolor
Real name:john cane Age:15 Height:1.96” Weight:54 kgs Eye color: brown/green Hair:brown Alignment:hero Religious views: he is his people god. Political views:liberal Mentor:batman Sex:male Species: homo gander/homo sapien Marriage status:none Job: prince/ambassador Relations: amia superhero(leader of his league/friend) manix(a speedster and close friend) Velocity(half brother superhero with super speed) Superheros only(his league) rose(half-sister) bazaro(aly) Early life Born and raised in auckland new zealand with his mom named jackie from(his mum said that his dad left her). He lived a good life often staying with his grandma and grandpa who took him to kindergarten and looked after him when his mum was not around. He enjoyed playing with lego and duplo. When he went into primary school he got o.k grades despite his dyslexia and dyspraxia which made his handwriting almost illegible. making his close friend callum the 2 of them remained friends threw out his whole life. Together they shared a interest in superheroes,one which they both would keep as they got older. He was 5 when when the exobytes were released into the atmosphere. It was at this time that his mother introduced him to his father(quan cane). It was revealed that his father was a member of a subspecies of human(homo gander). homo gander lived on a secret island in the middle of the ocean named los gyarados. They were more advanced than humans in technology. His father also revealed that he was the ruler of the island and that he had come to colet john and take him to los gyarados. His father said that with so many exhibits in the atmosphere made it dangerous for him. His mother was reluctant to send him away but seemed to know that quan was right and agreed to have him go. It was tragic moment in john life as it was time that he ever saw his grandpa as he would die before he came back. Despite thing john still looks back on it as one of the most important memories of his life and would not undo it. Moving to los gyarados When john moved to los gyarados he was met by many different reactions. The most extreme one was by the new queen(sue) and her daughter(rose). She acted nice to him but seemed a bit nudged off that the king had had another son. She tried to get over it saying that john was born before he had met her. Her daughter rose was nice to him. She was relieved that there was someone else who would take the throne before her. The 2 of them got one well and enjoyed each other's company. Due the fact that he was a member of the royal family the general population were a bit inquisitive at first but grew to like to new prince. Adapting to life in los gyarados was the hard part. There were many differences. The government was run on an Aristocracy like system where the family that you came from determines what job you have in the society. Childerned go to a normal school until they are 10 and then they go to a school specific to their job. He was put in a normal school and got good grades. He had one of the highest scores in his school. Also certain members of the society were chosen to be given exobytes that gave them powers. Out of those people that were selected for the exhibits were also given the ipsum dolor. The ipsum dolor was a power that transcended magic,tech and meta abilities. There was always at least one with it alive. The who were selected were sent to projected omega 11 It was the owner of the ipsum dolor to protect the earth. He adjusted to life in los gardos. Over the next 5 years before he turned 10 he made some friends but very few closes ones. He focused on his studies(which greatly improved) and spent very little time with friends. He spent time with his sister but aside from that he had no friends a los gyarados until he was 10 and was chosen to be a member of omega 11. He began his training which included martial arts,robotic and science among others. When he was 12 the ipsum dolor selected him to be it host. He had a public ceremony and he and the ipsum dolor merged. He gained the ability to fly and control the ipsum dolor force. Returning to the world On los gyarados there scientists were detecting a high percentage of a toxic elmit coming into the atmosphere. They traced it to gotham city. They decided that they would need to send a ambasourto to goutham to investigate. The choses the newly powered ipsum dolor because they thought that it would be easily solved. He went to gotham and found that it was the scarecrow and that he was pumping his fear toxins into the atmosphere. With the help of batwoman he stopped the scarecrow. Batwoman introduced him to batman and batman sa his potential to be a hero and asked him to handle the attacking manhunters. He did and in the process he uncovered a plot to attack oa with the add of the yellow and red lantern corps. He managed to alert hal jordan. But as he did to 2 of them were attacked by red lanterns who had been ordered to stop them from alerting the other green lanterns. The 2 of them overcame the red lantern and hal went on to warn oa. Just as john was returning to los gardous he met a young speedster named manaxx. Together they took down lex luthor's illegal genetic experiments on metahuman patients. Together they then went and attacked lex luthor and took him down with the help of superman. After that the 2 of them continued to work together. It was manix who convinced ipsum they the world could use a hero like him and that he should come more reguly. rose in time. back on los gardos,johns sister rose was working on a machine that would let the user break the 7th dimension,therefore experiencing all possible timelines at once. her experiment was going well until she became caught in the blast. it evaporated her body in to the 7th dimension,leaving her with no physical form. she was in every moment it time,seeing it all. every possible begin to every possible end of everything all at the same time. despite ipsums god like powers he wasn't able to do anything to get her back. he began to see if he could use the machen to get his sister back. meanwhile his sister was begin to lose her mind. she saw her would die a million time. she saw herself killing her brother,she saw him killing her. she saw everything. her distress released a cosmic energy wave. it was decided by dr manhattan,who brought himself to her. he used his powers to calm her,by killing almost all of the timelines in existence,just to keep her sane. he then took himself to ipsum telling him that together they would be able to give her a physical form. john was to create a body and manhattan would bring her mind back in to the physical world. john cloned her body,but when dr manhattan put her mind in side her body it was sent flying trew time. she found herself on the world commonly known as earth 20. before she could do anything she was then flung back in to prehistoric times. she was captured and almost sacrificed by vandal savage as part of a blood ritual,but before he could kill her she was once again sent in to the time stream. she arrived at a the big bang,wich would have killed her if she hadn't been warped into the timestream agan. this continued for some time,with her appearing in a point in space time for only a few minutes,before being taken somewhere else. this was because despite the fact that she was in a 3-d body she was still a 7th dimensional being,meaning she still had to exist in all timelines. john was able to develop a belt that emitted a space time warp that would keep rose in one place. dr manhattan was able to put it on her and bring her back to the present day. she found that her new form gave her some powers if she used the belt correctly. she could become a space-time ghost,letting her phase,levitate and become invisible,but leaving her body. she could also time travel by turning off part of the belt. it was highly unreliable and inaccurate and she only used it in emergencies. Sinestro :when the sinestro corps led a attack on earth a yellow lantern was injured in orbot. the unconscious body fell down a landed near los garods. he was detected on scanners and ipsum and rose went to find him. the took him back to a medical facility,but due to his alien physiology they weren't able to save him. his ring came off his finger and went to find the nerdist host. the host in unknown,but sinestro wanted to get the body of his fallen comrade back. he at first tried to attack on his own,but was fought of by john. he returned with the sinestro corps to back him up. john and rose found that they needed more help to repel the attackers. they where going to contact the j.l.a but she Sinestro corps created a dome around los gardos,cutting it off from the world. they had to form their own metahuman team. aside from rose and john it had soundtrack(peter jones),a metahuman who could control sound. lady photo (lissa jones) a metahuman who could control light. kid Kresnik(unknown) a vampire hunter,with magical talents. together they where able to fight him off and in prison sinestro. but when ipsum read senestroes mind he realised why they had attacked. john gave him back the body of their deceased friend before letting him go. superheroes only John decided that he was going to stay on main earth he decided that he would need some friends. With manaxx off exploring the world he went to the watchtower looking for a league that could help him. At the watchtower he met up with the gioi-mancer amia superhero. She was the leader of the league super heroes only. This alliance proved to be very beneficial to john as he was soon asked by batman to help defend the star labs satellite from an attacking brainiac. He called upon his fellow leaguers to his side and gaed the help of amia superhero and her friend tupa girl. The 2 of them were much more powerful than john and helped him defeat brainiac. This lead to his invite to the j.l.a. He turned down the offer saying that he felt he was better suited to working with superheroes only. He helped the league and was promoted up the ranks and was a “member”. there are 83 members of superheroes only and there members often work alone but band together out of necessity. leaving superheros only after months of serving with superheros ipsum and amia superhero,had a falling out. she believed that being a superhero isn't working. ipsum convinced her to stay,believing that she could do good. this was the first of many conflicts that the 2 of them had. eventually ipsum quit the league,in fact he quit being a superhero all together. it was a reminder of amia superhero and he didn't need that. he went back to los gardos,where he used his powers to help his people. blackest night and becoming king. during the blanket night los gyarados was attacked and there king killed protecting the queen. this made ipsum the king. he ruled in peace,closing of outside relations,as they remind him of amias superhero. he ruled in peace for 4 years before los gardos came under attack. he took a blue lantern ring and defended his nation with it. Attack on los gardos. When it was revealed to that los gardos was a country many believed that the advanced nation was a treat. Groups like a.r.g.u.s began to develop countermeasures to use against it. One of these devices was a redesigned boom tube. It was designed to create a gravity well in the place that it targeted. The only thing that stopped a.r.g.u.s from deploying it was ipsum himself,but that could change. To keep his nation safe he kidnapped scientist dr Eliza Anderson and locked her in a prison. The only person to know of this was amanda waller,who decided that there was nothing that they could do. Powers and skills Powers Ipsum dolor force control The ipsum dolor force gives the user the ability to: Fligyjohn is able to fly by levitating himself into the air. Telekinesis:john can move things without touching them. He has mastered this power so much so that he can lift almost 100 tons at any given moment. Like most of his powers it is unknown whether he moves suf with magic,technology or a metahuman ability. Magic:the islam dolour force gives the user an unusual style of magic that often mixes with his meta and technological powers. In addition to this he also has a magic clock and set of pistols that he uses(see below for full description) Omnicompetence:the ipsum dolor force acts like a mental symbiote to the host and because of it large amount of knowledge it allows the user to think there way out of any problem. Telepathy:the ipsum dolour force give the user telepathy Technopathy:the ability to control technology with the mind. He also sometimes uses a tecnologic suit that bonds to him. See below for information. Cosmic energy absorption:john is able to absorb cosmic energy of all kinds for the engly for a green lantern's ring to sola engly. He is then able to use it in any way he likes including force fields,energy blasts and and a large number of other uses. protective aura:jonh is almost always surrounded in a red aura that protects him Skills scientist:John in skilled in many aspects of science,but focuses mainly in chemistry and physics. Martial arts:from a early age john was trained in the ancient martial arts of los gardos. Marksman:john is a good shot with a gun and when using the ipsum dolor force he can hit almost anything. Gear Suit:john's suit is made of a nanoweave armour called deferson. It can survive bullets and energy blasts. It just adds a layer to john's incurability. Magic suit:made of enchanted leather this suit is almost completely resistant to all forms of magic. The cloak lets him teleports and can also hide him from sight and magical senses.he also wears a ring which can summon a powerful demon to aid him. Technology suit:this suit is made of a metal alloy made in los gardos. It is incredibly strong and can heal when cut or split. This suit bonds with ipsum,becoming a sort of second skin,which he can shape at will,allowing him to make weapons. Pistoles:a pair of magic pistoles that have a few abilities. They can be summoned to ipsums hands at will,they don't need to be reloaded and the bullets can phase if ipsum wants them to. ''